While it is relatively easy to hit a golf ball, it is difficult to hit the ball consistently and well. Slight alterations in the position and orientation a golfer's body when swinging a club to hit the ball can greatly affect the distance the ball travels after being hit, and the direct of travel. Likewise, the club with which the ball is hit greatly affects the distance and direction the ball travels. Many of these training aids and methods address different aspects of swinging the golf club to hit the ball. Some focus on the swing of the club, some focus on the body and arm position as the club swings, some focus on the grip of the club, some focus on the club used and the club design, some focus on the position of the feet and body relative to the ball and orientation of the club. These numerous training aids include those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,384,718, 5,944,613, 5,984,801 and 7,892,104.
Many of these training aids include so many aspects of gripping the club, swinging the club and hitting the ball that they are complex to understand and difficult to use, let alone use consistently. Many of these training aids involve moving parts making them large, bulky, difficult to assemble and use, reduce portability, and are subject to breakage. Many of these training aids are also complex to make and confusing to use. There is thus a need for a training aid that is has no moving parts, that is simple to understand and simple to use so that golfers can consistently use the training aid to improve their performance. There is also a need for a simple device that selects a few of the many variable that affect hitting the golf ball and present them in a simply understood manner that may be consistently applied so as to improve a golfers performance.